Deus Ex Effect
by LP Armstrong
Summary: When JC Denton destroyed Area 51 with him in it, he thought that it was the end of his journey. It wasn't.  ME/Deus ex crossover. Because its disgusting it that it hasn't been done yet.
1. Chapter 1

"JC! THE NETS GOING! THE NETS GOING BLACK!"

Surges of adrenaline pumped through JC Denton's augmented body as he sprinted full force through the fabled Area 51 base, running from the catastrophic explosion nipping at his heels.

Running from the freedom of humanity.

Running from inevitability..

IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS... IF YOU SURVIVE..FIND US JC! FIND US!"

Despite the fact that Denton's surrounding was slowly being engulfed into a deafening ball of ferocious wave of fire, Tracer Tong's words bored right into his skull.

If he could survive..Impossible. JC Denton was a Nano Augmented agent. Superior to the typical human being in many ways. He could leap from bulding to building, he could tear a man in two if he wanted to and he was master of many weapons ranging from sniper rifles to a goddamn samurai equivalent to a Lightsabre.

All that doesn't count worth a damn if your about to be caught in the explosive radius of Hiroshima mark two though.

Denton ran as fast as his Olympic standards leg could carry him..

It still wasn't enough

He managed to miracrously make some ground as he raced through the soon to be non existent halls of the United Nations grandest and most mythical secret though he knew he deep down that he couldn't make it.

JC slowed gradually and leaned his exhausted body against a nearby railing. Why fight? It was done. The world was freed from political tyranny and now the world will have a second chance. What point was there for his existence? He knew his fate so he may as well embrace it.

Denton didn't make the effort to look back. What was the point? It's over.

He felt the raw heat of his handiwork finally catch up to him and eat into his cybernetic body, he felt it melt every nanite and cell within him. The last thing that denton saw before he was consumed into oblivion was the blinding nuclear light around him.

DEUS EX EFFECT.

AN= This isn't my first fanfic but its my first "serious fic." I'd like reviews and constructive criticism though odds are I will add to this story anyway because I enjoy it. Also I apologize if you don't rally get what is going on. I guess I may be a little TOO dependant on you all being Deus Ex experts, but then again it is a crossover- oh god I'm droning on, ok I better stop this note. R+R folks. God knows I need it in more ways than one.


	2. Chapter 2

The word that came to JC Denton's first mind was grass. Dirty, fresh grass. Such a trivial plant material was an oddity in the plague ridden urban jungle that was America. The small patches of grass in New Yorks pathetic excuses for parks were synthetic and dull. This grass was.. real.

Denton ceased the wandering of his mind and opened his eyes and slowly got up from his spread eagle position onto his feet and took a look at his surroundings. He was in the middle of a grassy plain with small patches of soil breaching the otherwise almost perfect layer of the green landscape.

Denton was confused, just a few moments ago he was Area 51 getting blown into little moleculles and now he's somehow in this nameless countryside..

Denton reached into his trench coat and felt the familiar handle of of his trusty Dragon tooth's sword. Not that long ago people would have laughed at the idea of an actual real life laser sword but here he was holding one. A so called "gift" from the Hong Kong triads if you will. It was like a lightsabre with blood and gore included. This beauty could cut through almost anything and got him out of some really distasteful situations.

Denton check if he had any other weapons such as his handgun but it was a lost cause. After a few seconds of searching it appeared he only had his 21st century sword. Which isn't necessary a bad thing-

Denton's train of thought was disrupted by a sudden breach of the silence in the form of an explosion and some strange form of gunfire. He heard a faint sound of both a mixture of male or females shouting over the fighting, JC assumed that their were the combatants judging by some vaguely recongizible jargon

"I can't just stand here, better check it out." Denton muttered to himself as he started sprinting along the open grassy plaines towards the source of the fighting.. hoping to god that there will be anything freindly...

**DEUS EX EFFECT**

After around an hour and a half of uneventful wandering trying to find anything noteworthy Denton finally saw something which fitted the criteria. The voices and battle sounds died down a while ago so Denton didn't even have the remotest sense of direction but now he finally stumbled up-on something worth looking into.

He was on top of a slightly elevated slope and was now looking down upon what looks to be some sort of digsite. Neatly sorted stacks of dirt were piled out of the way, there were various equipment that JC had never seen but most likely were escavation equipment and in the middle of it was a circle, a sort of sunken pedestral. It looked like something used to be there but Denton guessed that the diggers probably moved it. Or possibly the people responsible for that firefight in the distance a while ago. JC bent down and looked down at the pedestral, nothing out of the ordinary, the perimeter of it looked like it was just made of smooth and shiny and the centre-

*CLICK*

Dentons train of thought was once again interrupted, this time by the depressingly familiar sound of a gun being leveled at him.


End file.
